Reavers (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = Origin The first members of the Reavers were originally members of the Hellfire Knights the clubs private military force. They originally came into being when the mutant; Mastermind attempted to mentally control Jean Grey, in a bid to join the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. In the resulting confrontation with the X-Men, Wolverine fell victim to Leland's mass-increasing powers, ending up in the New York sewer system, and was believed dead. However, Wolverine, very much alive, reentered the club through a secret sub-basement entrance, attacked a group of mercenaries sent to track him down - Wade Cole, Angelo Macon, and Murray Reese - and critically injured them with his claws. These men were eventually recovered and taken to the "Body Shop", ran by Spiral a servant of Mojo, which sold alien cybernetic parts to amputees and others who see the power of cybernetic limbs. The men and Yuriko Oyama were converted into cyborgs becoming the first of the "Reavers". X-Men The original Reavers which included Bonebreaker, Pretty Boy and Skullbuster set up operations in Cooterman's Creek in Australia. Working with a local aboriginal man named Gateway. He was a Mutant who could teleport people anywhere across the planet. They used him and their new found upgrades to rob a banks across the world. On one outing to Singapore they kidnapped Jessán Hoan, which lead to the X-Men coming to her rescue. They take down the Reavers operations. In the confusion, Bonebreaker, Skullbuster and Pretty Boy manage to get away and order Gateway to teleport them away, telling the Aboriginal that if he does so then his debt to them is paid. The Reavers now officially lead by Donald Pierce and working with Lady Deathstrike plotted revenge on the X-Men, unaware that they are being watched by Nanny and the Orphan-Maker, who wanted the X-Men for themselves. Donald Pierce the Reavers, practiced their coming attack on the X-Men by beating robot versions of the team. Nanny and the Orphan Maker, knowing of the coming deadly conflict with the Reavers kidnapped the X-Men. They tried to track the X-Men unaware they had been transported to the Savage Land. They captured Wolverine and hung him on a wooden X and tortured him. But later the town came under the fury of a powerful storm that seems to be encircling the whole globe. While the Reavers wait out the tempest inside, Jubilee freed Woverine and the two escaped. The Reavers found the crucifix empty and search the base for him. Jubilee and Wolverine attempted to escape the complex before being hunted by the Reavers’s cyborg hounds. They escaped from the Reavers base, the cyborgs pinpoint Muir Island in Scotland as their most probable destination and planned to invade the island. They held off the Reavers the best they could. Freedom Force arrived as back up to help stop the Reavers attack, but with disastrous consequences to the team: Avalanche was wounded by Lady Deathstrike and Pierce killed Stonewall. Meanwhile Destiny is murdered in cold blood by Legion, who also snuffs out Pyro's flame attack at a critical moment in the fight. Forge turned the battle against the Reavers with a new sniper rifle that is capable of destroying Pierce's cyborgs. Killing Skullbuster, but the others Reavers escaped. In an Athens, Greece, hospital, Donald Pierce makes the horribly injured Cylla Markham an offer she cannot refuse. In California, the Reavers destroy a faculty owned by Emma Frost, the Hellfire Club’s White Queen. They intend to destroy as much property of Emma’s as they have to, until they finally catch up with her. The Punisher When Microchip tapped into the Reavers computer system, the Australia-based mercenary group. He stole plans to build a combat robot dubbed the "Dalek". The group found the hack and decided to seek revenge the trashed the Punisher's safe house and then went after Microchip and Castle. Microchip creates the Punisher's Exo-Armor to level the playing the field for Castle against the Reavers. Rogue and Ms. Marvel When Rogue was spat out from the Siege Perilous to land in the former X-Men base in Australia only ot learn it is now the HQ of the Reavers. Surprisingly, Carol Danvers now has a body of her own again and, while she fights the Reavers, Rogue absorbs Gateway’s powers long enough to teleport herself and Carol away. Lady Deathstrike Lady DeathStrike took control of the Reavers and used them to hunt down Wolverine. Upstarts A few years later, a member of the Upstarts, Trevor Fitzroy, sent Sentinels to destroy the Reavers because they were a threat to mutants and Pierce (as the Hellfire Club's former White King) was worth a lot of points in the deadly game the Upstarts played. Of the Reavers, only Lady Deathstrike and Cylla escaped the Sentinels and it appeared that Pierce had been destroyed. Wolverine went to investigate and found the rest of the Reavers were completely wiped out. Lady Deathstrike tried to hunt down Logan again in order to extract his Adamantium laced bones, completely unaware that Logan no longer possesses them since Magneto ripped it out of his body a short time ago. When she learned the truth she reluctantly left in peace. Wolverine and Punisher The Reavers were sent to kill Wolverine and the Punisher. The two teamed up and struck back the cybernetic enforcers. X-Treme They battled the X-Treme X-Men with a new female; Skullbuster New Mutants An angry young man named Josh Foley joined the Reavers at the behest of his then best friend, Duncan. When Cerebra detected a mutant in the area, Dani Moonstar and Karma were sent to investigate. Meanwhile, the Reavers engaged a group of students from Xavier's in a fight, and Josh discovered he was a healer by healing one of his fellow Reavers. By knocking him out, he was able to hide this for a short time until he felt compelled to heal the mortally-injured Laurie Collins. Laurie developed a crush on him as a result. When the Reavers discovered Josh was a mutant with healing powers, they rejected him and retreated. Angrily rejecting Moonstar's offer to go to the X-Mansion, he went home, to find his fellow Reavers waiting for him, where they delivered a severe beating, and when his parents discovering he was a mutant, they disowned him. With nowhere else to go, Josh reluctantly went to the Xavier Institute. He joined their trainee team the New Mutants The Reavers came for revenge on Josh but were unsuccessful and he remained at the institute. Messiah Complex Lady DeathStrike made an oath to the Reverend William Stryker, creator of the Purifiers. She promised to him that in the mutant's darkest hours she would help his Purifiers. She recreated the Reavers. They caught up with Cable, just in time for the X-Force to attack. Lady Deathstrike took on X-23 and was seemingly killed. The other Reavers died, but not without killing Caliban first. After being recomposed by Donald Pierce and gathered by Deathstrike, they assaulted Utopia, before being defeated by X-Force. Descendants The Reavers were one one of the many enforcer groups working for the Descendants. Father used the Reavers as enforcers when the attacked the United Nations Headquarters. X-Force II Cable, Hope and X-Force went on a mission to the Reavers base to stop them from any future attacks on Mutants. Evan Sabahnur Evan Sabahnur the clone of Apocalypse was trying to rob a bank when he was interrupted by the Reavers. He noticed a woman was having a heart attack, he used his powers to crush the Reavers with a giant statue of a cat and rushed the woman to hospital. Old Man Logan After rumors of the return of the recently deceased Wolverine started spreading, the Reavers, lead by Deathstrike, began tracking him down. Unknown to them this was an older version of Logan, and the present one was still dead. They eventually found him in the isolated town of Killhorn Falls, Canada, where Logan was attempting to live a peaceful life. Deathstrike and the Reavers attacked the town, massacring it's inhabitants as revenge against Wolverine. At the end, Logan managed to kill all the Reavers except Deathstrike, who escaped after being seriously injured. The Return of Wolverine A contingent of the Reavers lead by a recently resurfaced Donald Pierce to the burial sight where the X-Men left the molten remains of Logan's body. Bonebreaker mockingly chided the adamantium statue while pricking his finger on it's extended claws, they ended up tripping a silent alarm put in place by the crypt holder's friends in the even someone tried to desecrate it. A firefight would break out between the X-Men's heavy hitters and the decadent remnants of the bionic mutant killers. Pierce having taken on the job due to the all time lows he and his crew had hit in the following years. The Reavers were being paid by an unknown buyer to excavate the fallen Canadian's remains for a handsome sum of money. Money which the decayed cyborgs needed desperately. While the rest of their team worked interference between them and their mark, Pierce and Cylla got to work on cracking that dense slag shell surrounding their prize. The latter having been upgraded with a Molecular Rearranger in order to break the unbreakable alloy surrounding their prize. A process that took alot of time. When they finally succeeded however, the two were disappointed to find his body was no longer there. Some time prior to their attempted grave robbery, Kitty had opted to remove James from the metallic outer layer he'd been trapped in. Eventually giving him a proper burial within another undisclosed location, known only to a select few. Astonishing X-Men The Reavers later reappeared in service of the secretly reinstated O.N.E organization. Where Donald Pierce and his cyber-mercs were deposited into the care of General Robert Callahan after the X-Men left them with Alpha Flight; whom, not being able to do much with them in the first place, left them at the doorstep of the current director of which. They were tasked by their new handler to incarcerate Miss Sinister in exchange for some bodily refits, upgrades and their freedom. When they completed the task however, the crooked commanding officer revealed he'd rigged their refurbished bionics to short circuit in case they became unruly. Callahan opting to take Pierce and Cylla back to base with them in order to modify their mutant hunting equipment, while ordering the extermination of the rest afterward. After some time on the run from O.N.E. a contingent of Reavers attacked Hank and a visiting Alex Summers at the university the former taught at. Beast would later examine the remains of one of their number to find a list mutant targets given to them by their former employers, while Havok would come clean that the person they were hunting in the first place, was him. With no other options available to them, Alexander accompanied by Warpath went to whats left of the debilitated cyborg mutant killers for aid in rescuing their own. In exchange for the program data hidden within Alex himself, The Reavers found themselves briefly forced to ally with the X-Men to rescue their comrades from a shared enemy. Allegiances which quickly turned sideways as the Reavers predictably betrayed their X ally's the second they deciphered the secreted code stored in Alex's brain. The same nanobionic code they were fighting with Callahan to ascertain, a piece of technoforming program that enables any mechanical apparatus to override and assimilate any kind of mechanical or cybernetic operational system; be it biological, inorganic, purely motorized or even Artificial Intelligence. With this new upgrade in tow, the reavers, having believed to have killed the X-Men. Eventually moved on to attack the Xavier Mansion with they're newly acquired sentinel bodies. They were eventually stopped by the revealed to be alive X-Men and were once again incarcerated by O.N.E. shortly afterwards. Reavers * Lady Deathstrike - (Yuriko Oyama) * Donald Pierce * Bonebreaker - (Unrevealed) * Pretty Boy - (Unrevealed) * Cylla Markam * Elixir - (Joshua Foley) * Skullbuster - (Unrevealed) * Wade Cole * Angelo Macon * Murray Reese | Equipment = Technoforming program modules designed by Bastion | Transportation = | Weapons = Each team members' personal arsenal | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Private Military Companies Category:Hellfire Club Projects Category:Reavers